Talk:Driver Skills
This article looks wrong. Please refer to my guide given in the external link and correct it. I cannot put them in good words so someone else have to do it. And why removed something which was there already? I think we have gotten a little problem since the Admin User:LeMansRacer from the Need for Speed Wiki removed the table since it was directly copy+pasted from their wiki (which was also kinda copy pasted from your EA Forums Thread) I will see what I can do about it Also please sign your posts Rmn777777 22:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It was not copied of anywhere. LeMansRacer is the original author of the table. Also he's a regular editor on NFS Wiki such as myself. He's allowed to remove the table from the page, since it was a violation of the Wikia Community Guidelines. It's always required to acquire permission of the original author for any material of any wiki. The NFS wordmark found here is another stolen property of the NFS Wiki. Please remove it, since it isn't licensed as well. For the future, I recommend asking for permission for anything that is property of other wikis first, before putting it on your site. Therewith, unneccessary conflicts, stress and possible proceedings can be prevented. CMAN122 21:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh I didn't know sorry. It was in the gallery of uploaded stuff already so just used it. Apart from all the pics I personally upload from ingame, anything else is just from the gallery. Sorry about that Shiruhanta 01:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I find this really rubbish. I see most info provided there are taken from my guide & for starters I made it long before anyone did (just check the link for the confirmation. I've seen it there for whole long time. I only didn't said anything because it was something all players need to know. It was more important for players to learn these. Now if you talk about who made it, I think I should come forward as well. If credibility is important than helping out others, than I should have named myself on every page where info's are taken from me and make the pages look bad. ABDmaster 09:50, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I wish we could just work with them. I don't see why there needs to be any trouble over who owns what. We are both working on World, only difference is he works on other NFS games too. I wish we could reach some kinda deal to share info. There just doesn't need to be 2 active un-connected wiki's on one game and we are now ahead of them on details about World if you consider the page count. Of course, any such deal would be hard to reach now that he has seen his table put up here. CCMurf Punk 11:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry that I haven't replied to you for some time. I've recently been flooded with school work and work at the NFSWiki. We hope that both sides, the NFS and NFS World Wiki will recover from this conflict. It's a good thing you realized that you can't just take anything from the internet though. We wouldn't mind a cooperation with you guys at all. The problem however is, that our leadership has been inactive for a long time. So I can't guarantee you an instant cooperation with each other, but some small deals can be done sooner than that. As for the table, you may want to ask LeMansRacer from NFS Wiki for permission. I'm sure he'd allow you guys to reuse it, as long as no conflicts will take place again soon. But I don't think that someone like him wouldn't allow you cool guys to use it, so there's no need to loose all of your hope! ;) ABDMaster, copying the table from our Wiki was a violation to the Wikia guidelines. It was not a selfish attempt but a measure due to the Guidelines. I can understand that you only wanted to help out people, but you also need to comply to copyright laws, to prevent unneccessary and stressful trouble. I can also ensure you that LeMansRacer - the original author of the table - did not steal any informations of your thread. Where did you get your information in the first place? Ohh, that's right: From the game of course! The other thing is, how else would he compose his work? LeMansRacer is one of the hardest working guys on the Wiki besides me, and made more than just one table for many NFS games. I've learned by him getting used to the advanced Wikia stuff. Whoa easy there CCMurf Punk! We are not that type of people who would create deep hatred towards you, because of a small conflict and have no sense of humor (LeMansRacer is British, so he only be funny) and anything else that makes a person dull and rude. Now you may think, wait what? That dude, we've stolen his table from is an easy going guy?? Infact, we're one of the most sympathetic people on earth! come to think about it, what in ****'s name did i just say? I don't see anything wrong working with you guys and sharing informations and so on. The fact that you copied Lemansracer's table did not upset him at all; it was only a neccessary measure of the guidelines like I said. Now after reading through the huge wall of text (yes you're done!!), I hope we will no longer have to fight and create better understandings to each other. CMAN122 19:35, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If we did a co-operation with NFS Wiki & NFS World Wiki it would be great. If not maybe Awesome instead of great. Trust Me. It was only becouse of the Need For Speed Wiki i created this one (and i have been there aswell NFS Wiki - User:Rmn777777:) I will contact User:LeMansRacer and see if I can get allowence from him (Which i hopefully do, seems like a nice guy :P) If you wanna you can go check the wiki around. We did alot of stuff here and we had over 30 registered users and 20 anomynous users stopping by here time to time :) BTW! We are also struggeling with Copy+Pasta. There is this other wiki now copying our articles. Any help here on what to do? :) Rmn777777 22:25, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Just checked out NFSWorld Wiki and NFSW Wiki. Apparently there was an user at NFSW Wiki, who copied some of your articles. That Brazilian (what a surprise!!!) called Caio Lopes da Silva was mainly responsible for it. You can warn him to stop doing it again. If he didn't listen to you, you can talk to the admin who operates the site about banning the person. The admin seems like a nice guy. I think you can get along with him. Oh and don't worry; I'll work on this Wiki by correcting some grammar mistakes here and there. CMAN122 16:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I have some word to say, I didn't copy any of LeMans work for god sake. I mean, have you even bothered to check when I created that skills topic? It was on 21st July 2010 when I created it. At that time it was written in coded section. Later last year I changed to this color view or whatever you call it. And you say I am violating copyright ?? Right. So anything I do is useless it seems. I just can't believe people now call me liar and cheater after all these years of work.ABDmaster 08:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Chill your beans dude! I did not call you a liar, a cheater, a penguin, etc. There's no need to overreact like this! It's clearly that you were the one, who hasn't read properly, because I simply cannot remember accussing you of copyright violation. To make it even more simple, so you won't misunderstand me again: You were, are and will not be involved in this copyright infringement, which has been solved yesterday. Here's an example to make it more than obvious: Where did you get your information in the first place? Ohh, that's right: From the game of course! I don't see anything about LeMansRacer and NFSWiki here. LeMansRacer created his table on NFSWiki and added icons, which you do not have in your table. Overall, your work hardly resembles LMRacer's table in terms of design. And I was fully aware that you made you work earlier than him. To say it again: He and you didn't copy each other! NFSWorld Wiki (to make it once again clear: not you) copied the table without asking permission. In that case it was a violation of Wikia's guidelines. For the last time: You were not involved in this situation! CMAN122 15:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Me blind idiot. Sorry for misunderstanding and not reading properly. Had a very bad day. Was very tired and when reading, I took your indicated line in a wrong way. Really sorry. Anyway I hope all goes well from now.ABDmaster 16:12, January 27, 2012 (UTC)